The Old Abandoned House
The Old Abandoned House is a very creaky yet stable dusty mansion-like home located on the corner of the street near the the Cul-de-Sac. Apparently, the kids of the Cul-de-Sac heard rumors that somebody ghastly and evil inhabits the abandoned home as nobody seems to know who previously lived there. The house was only visited twice as the rumors keep everyone away from the place. It also seems to be a hideout spot for the Kanker Sisters. House Details inside the house.]] Although the abandoned house is old and falling apart, the inside is very big, with two floors, a large basement and many rooms. The front door leads to the living room where there are spiral stairs leading upstairs to a study library. The living room contains blanketed tables and chairs and a fireplace with a mantle; the library is full of many books, one of which opens a secret trapdoor which Edd unknowingly went through; the basement is a small area which contains mirrors which alter the shape of a person (most notably like yams) and even has a dumbwaiter which Ed was unfortunate to be caught in, having been lured by Chunky Puffs. Other rooms throughout the house include a small girls room which has a dancing ballerina box and a secret love coaster (electric toy train with barrels on top) which leads to a proposal room. It could have been owned by a wealthy man. Rumors The kids of the Cul-de-Sac have spread wild rumors about the previous owner of the house. Ed claims that it is simply haunted and that nobody should look at it. Jonny states that it's home to a mad logger that cuts down trees and hacks them into coffee tables, while Rolf claims it is home to a provoked opera singer who lures children into the house with enchanted songs. Known Appearances ''"Honor Thy Ed"'' (Episode) Kevin dares the Eds to go into the house rewarding them with a jawbreaker if they complete it but Ed and Eddy decide to spook the kids by pretending that someone is attempting killing them. However, fun turns to frights when they cannot open the door to get outside. Eventually all three are separated from each other and lead to a love themed roller coaster, which was really an electric toy train with barrels on top of it. The entire thing was a trick, surprisingly planned by the Kankers who force them into marriage. Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures (Game) Jimmy has lost Mr. Yum Yum and his location happens to be in the abandoned house. He sends the Eds to retrieve it paying them some cash in return, but only if he made it back unharmed. The Kankers kidnapped Mr. Yum Yum and will only return him if the Eds retrieve them each a gift after completing the grueling task. They return Mr. Yum Yum to Jimmy. Unfortunately, Mr. Yum Yum was cut in half (somehow) and as a result, Jimmy runs away scared, leaving the Eds without a reward. Trivia *The location of the abandoned house is changed. In "Honor Thy Ed" the house was on the corner of the down way of the Cul-de-Sac, but in "The Mis-Edventures" the house is on a steep hill which can only be accessed by traveling on the lane. *Looking closely in "Honor Thy Ed" it can be seen that the covers of the windows are too small to cover them up. *The front door got smashed when Ed sneezed, but later it's back on. Old Abandoned House Category:Residences Category:Structure Category:Locations